Why don't you like me anymore new
by Bechloeismylife
Summary: New updated one other one got taken down so I have fixed it :) Beca and Chloe fall out


Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect or any of the characters mentioned here. I also don't own the song Grace Kelly that belong to the group MIKA. So now you can't sue me.

**Shoutout to 50shadesofpitchperfect!**

It had been two weeks since Beca and Chloe had spoken.

There was no reason why they had stopped they just had.

But when ever Beca tried to contact Chloe it would just go straight to answer phone or whenever she saw Chloe around she wouldn't respond to her waves or Hello's.

*I must of upset her or something* Beca thought but she had a plan to get the redhead back and with help from the Bella's (after much persuasion toward Aubrey) she hoped it would go well.

*Two weeks Earlier*

" . " Beca said as she poked the redhead repeatedly in the arm.

"I'm busy" Chloe mummerd.

"But I'm boreddddddddddd" Beca said with a pout

"Wait..." Chloe began "Did you just pout?

" I guess" Beca said "But what's wrong with that?"

"Don't you see it becs?" Beca shook her head "Your turning into me and I'm turning into you."

"How do you work that one out, Beale" Beca asked

"I'm the 6 months I have known you not once have you ever pouted or been this bubbly before" Chloe said "and I am stating to become more isolated from everybody else just like you where before we me". Beca was speechless. She had nothing to say to Chloe anymore so she just left without a word. Then she called Jesse and explained everything to him. " So you just left!?" He said his voice sounded angry "Becs I know how you feel about her so why don't you do something romantic or something to apologize to her" he suggested "Thanks Jesse " Beca said as she ended the call.

She knew she had to do something to jet Chloe back and she had just 2 week as her deadline to do it. She texted Aubrey and asked her to help

Aubrey I need your help

What do you want now hobbit?!

I need your help to tell Chloe I love her...

Beca you love Chloe?

I do

So why did you leave without a word it's left her in tears

She thinks you hate her now

Aubrey trust me on this 2 weeks today get Chloe to meet you at they gym to talk about the set list and I will take care of the rest okay?

You better not mess this up hobbit

Trust me I won't

*Present day*

She waited in the gym for Chloe she had gotten Aubrey to text the redhead to come meet her at the gym for a discussion on the set list.

"Breeeeeee" Shouted Chloe " where are youuuuuu?" But before Chloe could get any response Beca came out of no where and music began to play it was MIKA Grace Kelly one if Chloe's favorite songs. Beca began to sing.

Do I attract you?

Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?

Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?

Do I like what you like?

Chloe and Beca kept eye contact with each other.

Yeah, I could be wholesome

I could be loathsome

I guess I'm a little bit shy

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me without making me try?

Their hands linked.

I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I tried a little Freddie

I've gone identity mad!

As soon as she recognized the song and what Beca was trying to do Aubrey began joining in.

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Seeing what their captain joining in it gave them the all clear signal to join in. So they did.

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you walk out the door!

How can I help it? How can I help it?

How can I help what you think?

Hello my baby, hello my baby

Putting my life on the brink

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like yourself?

Should I bend over?

Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?

I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I tried a little Freddie

I've gone identity mad!

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey!

But you only want what everybody else

Says you should want, you want

Chloe leaned in.

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Beca leaned in.

#Beca's solo#

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!

There lips met and it was one of the most romantic thing you will have ever seen.

"I stopped liking you along time ago Beca..." Chloe said

Beca felt physically sick after hearing that but...

"Because I realized I loved you" Chloe ended and leaned in and kissed the DJ with so much passion that the Bella's began cheering. " Whoop whoop" Stacie cheered

"Well my statistics were off I mean come on 4/10 I think I need to get my gaydar fixed pretty soon" Fat Amy said while high fiving CR.

And there love will never end...

**This is a re-write of the original because it got taken down (don't know why) but this version is longer**

**What do you guys wanna be called **

**A) Aca-Geeks**

**Or**

**B) Bechloe bubble buddies **

**Thanks **

**Peace,Lucy Out!**


End file.
